Houses
Houses from the Crownlands Royal House Targaryen 'Fire and Blood' House Targaryen's sigil is a three-headed dragon breathing flames, red on black. The three-headed dragon represents Aegon the Conqueror and his two sisters, Rhaenys and Visenya. Their house words are "Fire and Blood." Although the Targaryen kings took their seat at King's Landing, the place where Aegon and his army first landed in Westeros and made their first fort, Dragonstone remained the traditional seat of the heir-apparent to the throne. House Targaryen historically followed the gods of Valyria. Sometime before the conquest of the Seven Kingdoms, the Targaryens abandoned the Valyrian gods and converted to the Faith of the Seven, the predominant religion in Westeros. However, they continued to follow the Valyrian practice of incestuous marriage, wedding brother to sister, cousin to cousin, uncle to niece and aunt to nephew, holding themselves apart from and above the noble Westerosi families. However, for quite some time now, this has become all but obselete. The phrase "blood of the dragon" refers to what are considered typical Targaryen features: silvery-gold (or platinum) hair and violet eyes. The Targaryens can tolerate a bit more heat than most ordinary people, though they are by no means immune to fire. Another trait typical to Targaryens was the ability to have premonition-like dreams. Before the Doom, a noble in Valyria called Aenar Targaryen had a maiden daughter whose visions moved him to relocate his family to Dragonstone, twelve years before the Doom. Her visions were written down and published in a book called Signs and Portents, which is now lost. Probably due to their incestuous bloodline, the Targaryens are prone to madness and fits of extreme rage; King Jaehaerys II said that with the birth of a new Targaryen, the gods tossed a coin to decide whether the child would be a genius or a lunatic. For a century now since their taking back of the Iron Throne, they have ruled over the Seven Kingdoms, showing fairness to those who respect them, and bringing their wrath down upon those who have fallen. Noble Houses Blackfyre Blount Buckwell Byrch Bywater Chelsted Chyttering Connington Cressey Edgerton Farring Follard Gaunt Harte Hayford Langward Mallery Manning Masset Pyle Rollingford Rosby Rykker Slynt Staunton Stokeworth Thorne Wendwater Knightly Houses Brune Hogg Darke Narrow Sea Houses Bar Emmon Celtigar Velaryon Crackclaw Point Houses Boggs Cave Crabb Hardy Pyne Houses from the Riverlands Great House Tully 'Family, Duty, Honour' House Tully of Riverrun is one of the Great Houses of Seven Kingdoms. Their sigil is a silver trout leaping on a blue and red striped field, and their words are "Family, Duty, Honor." Members of the family tend to have auburn hair, high cheekbones, and bright blue eyes. House Tully is an old noble house, dating back to the Age of Heroes. Unlike many Great Houses they never ruled as kings, but held Riverrun for a thousand years as vassals of those who did. House Tully rose to prominence during the War of Conquest, when Lord Edmyn Tully led the rebel river lords who deserted King Harren the Black and joined Aegon the Conqueror. Edmyn was rewarded with dominion over the Riverlands. Given the Riverlands' geographic vulnerability, House Tully has ever sought alliances in case of invasion. After the re-emergence of the Targaryens, the Tully's were once again granted their former home, when the Targaryens discovered the deceit of several houses including Baelish, who had taken over Riverrun at the time. Noble Houses Blackwood Bracken Butterwell Charlton Deddings Goodbrook Grell Hawick Keath Lolliston Lychester Mallister Mooton Piper Roote Ryger Shawney Smallwood Terrick Vance Vypren Wayn Knightly Houses Blantree Cox Erenford Haigh Nayland Paege Wode Houses from the Stormlands Great House Baratheon 'Ours Is The Fury' House Baratheon of Storm's End is one of the Great Houses of Westeros, and is the principal house in the Stormlands. Its seat, Storm's End, is an ancient castle raised by the Storm Kings. The Baratheon sigil is a crowned black stag on a field of gold. Members of the family tend to be tall and powerfully built, with black hair and blue eyes, as well as strong, square jawlines. They are known for their mercurial tempers, and their words are Ours is the Fury. Allowed by Royal decree to keep their lands, they are part of an uneasy alliance with the Targaryens. Marcher Lords Dondarrion Foote Swann Noble Houses Bolling Buckler Cafferen Errol Estermont Fell Gower Grandison Hasty Herston Horpe Kellington Lonmouth Mertyns Morrigen Musgood Peasebury Penrose Rogers Selmy Staedmon Swygert Tarth Trant Tudbury Wagstaff Wensington Wylde Knightly Houses Connington Seaworth Houses from Dorne Great House Martell 'Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken' House Nymeros Martell of Sunspear is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and the ruling house of Dorne. 'Nymeros' indicates "of the line of Nymeria," but generally it is simply called House Martell. The Martells of old used a spear as their emblem, while Nymeria and the Rhoynar used the sun as theirs. These were combined when Nymeria wed King Mors Martell into a gold spear piercing a red sun on an orange field. Their words are, "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken." In appearance they are classic salty Dornishmen, with dark eyes, dark hair in ringlets, and tanned skin. Noble Houses Allyrion Blackmont Dayne Fowler Gargalen Jordayne Ladybright Manwoody Qorgyle Toland Uller Vaith Wyl Yronwood Knightly Houses Dalt Drinkwater Santagar Wells Houses from the Iron Islands Great House Greyjoy 'We Do Not Sow' House Greyjoy of Pyke is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. It rules over the Iron Islands, a harsh and bleak collection of forbidding islands off the west coast of Westeros, from the castle of Pyke on the island of the same name. Their sigil is a golden kraken on a black field, and their house motto is "We Do Not Sow." Members of the family tend to be attractive and well-built, with black hair. Noble Houses Blacktyde Botley Drumm Farwynd Goodbrother Harlaw Kenning Merlyn Myre Orkwood Saltcliffe Sparr Stonehouse Stonetree Sunderly Tawney Volmark Wynch Other Houses Codd Humble Netley Sharp Shepherd Weaver Houses from the Vale Great House Arryn 'As High As Honour' House Arryn of the Eyrie is one of great houses of Westeros, and is the principal noble house in the Vale. Their main seat is the Eyrie, but they have many other holdings, including their winter castle at the Gates of the Moon. Both of these fortifications sit astride the Giant's Lance, the tallest mountain in the Vale, and the Eyrie is considered impregnable. Their sigil is a white moon-and-falcon on a sky-blue field, and their words are "As High as Honor". Their line dates back to the old Andal peoples that invaded Westeros. Usually marrying other Andal nobles, House Arryn to this day has the purest line of Andal nobility. Members of House Arryn tend to have pale to lightly tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes. Noble Houses Belmore Coldwater Corbray Donniger Eger Elesham Grafton Hardyng Hersy Hunter Lynderly Melcolm Moore Pryor Redfort Royce Ruthermont Tollett Upcliff Waynwood Wydman Knightly Houses Sheff Templeton Waxley Three Sisters Houses Borrell Longthorpe Sunderland Torrent Houses from the North Great House Stark 'Winter Is Coming' House Stark of Winterfell is one of the great houses of Westeros and the principal noble house of the North; many lesser houses are sworn to them. In days of old they ruled as Kings of Winter; since the Targaryen Conquest they have been Wardens of the North. Their seat, Winterfell, is an ancient castle renowned for its strength. Their sigil is a grey direwolf racing across a field of white, and their words are "Winter Is Coming", one of only a few house mottoes to be a warning rather than a boast. Members of the family tend to be lean of build and long of face, with dark brown hair and grey eyes. Upon the Targaryens discovering the utter cruelty and cowardice of the Boltons, Winterfell was granted back to its rightful owners once the Boltons had been ousted and exiled. Noble Houses Cerwyn Dustin Flint Glover Hornwood Karstark Locke Manderly Mormont Reed Ryswell Tallhart Umber Other Houses Ashwood Bole Branch Cassel Condon Forrester Holt Ironsmith Lake Lightfoot Long Mollen Moss Overton Poole Slate Stout Thenn Waterman Wells Whitehill Woods Woolfield Houses from the Reach Great House Tyrell 'Growing Strong' House Tyrell of Highgarden is one of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, overlords over the Reach. A large, wealthy house, its wealth was only surpassed by the Great House Lannister, while the Tyrells could always field the greatest armies. Additionally, if they call the fleets of their bannermen the Redwynes, the lords of the Shield Islands, and the coastal lords, they can command a navy that equals if not surpasses the royal fleet. Highgarden is an ancient seat of rule and the heart of chivalry in the Seven Kingdoms; the Tyrells style themselves 'Defenders of the Marches' and 'High Marshals of the Reach', and traditionally, they have been Wardens of the South. Their sigil is a golden rose on a green field, and their words are "Growing Strong." Members of the family tend to have curly brown hair and brown or golden eyes. Another house with an uneasy alliance with the Targaryens. Noble Houses Appleton Ambrose Ashford Beesbury Blackbar Bulwer Caswell Cockshaw Cordwayner Costayne Crane Cuy Hightower Meadows Merryweather Mullendore Oakheart Peake Redwyne Rowan Shermer Tarly Varner Vyrwel Shield Islands Chester Grimm Hewett Serry Other Houses Ball Bridges Bushy Conklyn Dunn Durwell Footly Fossoway Graceford Graves Hastwyck Hunt Hutcheson Inchfield Kidwell Leygood Lowther Lyberr Middlebury Norcross Norridge Oldflowers Orme Pommingham Redding Rhysling Risley Roxton Sloane Stackhouse Uffering Webber Westbrook Willum Houses from the Westerlands Great House Lannister 'Hear Me Roar' The Lannisters of Casterly Rock are one of the Great Houses of Seven Kingdoms, and the principal house of the Westerlands. Their seat is Casterly Rock, though another branch exists that is based in nearby Lannisport. Their sigil is a golden lion on a field of crimson.Their official motto is "Hear me roar!" However their unofficial motto, equally well known, is "A Lannister always pays his debts." The Lannisters reigned as Kings of the Rock until they fell to the Targaryen conquest, but were allowed to remain the liege lords of the Westerlands. The House had fallen on hard times during the rule of Tytos, but was restored to its former glory by Tywin. The Lannisters were the richest family in the Seven Kingdoms, due in large part to the many gold mines under their control, despite by no means being the largest kingdom and being rather mountainous. After the Targaryens took back the throne, the Lannisters became severley weakened, being shown mercy in keeping Casterly Rock, but being stripped of much of their wealth and power. Members of the family tend to have golden hair and emerald green eyes. Noble Houses Algood Banefort Bettely Brax Broom Crakehall Doggett Drox Estren Falwell Farman Ferren Foote Garner Hamell Jast Kenning Lefford Lydden Marbrand Moreland Myatt Payne Peckledon Plumm Prester Sarsfield Serret Spicer Stackspear Trunberry Westerling Yarwyck Knightly Houses Clifton Greenfield Hetherspoon Lorch Ruttiger Swyft Vikary Yew Mountain Clans Burley Flint Harclay Knott Liddle Norrey Wull Exiled Houses Houses that have been exiled to beyond the Wall due to their treachery and crimes, most by the Targaryens. They can still be played, but are mostly confined to the wastes. Baelish Bolton Florent Frey Lothston Mudd Strickland Strong Sunglass *This is the confirmed list of playable houses/clans. Custom houses/clans (with the exception of miscellaneous Wildling clans within reason) will not be allowed. Any houses/clans that do not appear in this list are considered extinct in the canon.